


Darkness Rises

by iamfireiamdeath



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Affection, Alternate Ending, Arranged Marriage, Dark Rey, Emperor Kylo Ren, F/M, Grey Rey, Manipulation, Slow Burn, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfireiamdeath/pseuds/iamfireiamdeath
Summary: “Stay with me and I will spare the remainder of your friends. Stay with me, to let them live another day. To let them see what justice we can do for the territories under my command. Snoke is dead, and I was his heir apparent, everything the First Order commands is under my rule- no, under our rule. Join me, as my equal in all things, as my consort, empress what ever title you want. Save your friends, and save the galaxy.”





	1. Chapter 1

Rey didn’t want it to go this way, she never planned on ending up here on the diasis, in front of thousands of people. Spilling false words and vows out of her mouth and staring into the eyes of a man she could not - no, would not love. Kylo Ren, the monster who had hunted her, the man who had bonded with her, the soul that could be saved, had turned on her in the end. Snoke’s words echoed in her head:

 

_“You were a fool to take the bait.”_

 

The scavenger knew that now to be true. After Kylo struck down his master, killed in her name, Rey had hoped that her vision would come to pass: that Kylo Ren would turn from the Dark Side to the Light. Changing the balance in this dying war, but it was not to be, and instead Rey found herself being chained to a monster she could not control. Unable to return to her cause, the Resistance, in fear of being named a traitor, Rey’s survival instinct had screamed in her mind in that pinacle moment: _join him. survive_.  

 

*

_On the Supremacy, days ago._

*

 

Kylo knew Rey was his equal in all things when she called his lightsaber to her defense and the blade flew across the room without any hesitation. When the crossguard ignited, and the red crackle danced across her features, Ren watched in admiration as she wielded his weapon as if it was her who had picked out the crystals and hand crafted the armament itself.

 

*

 

A weight lifted off Kylo’s shoulders when his grandfather's blade ran through Snoke’s torso. In that moment the young knight was liberated, and a sense of hope filled his lungs. It was reaffirmed when Rey rose from the floor, her brown eyes locking with his, her pupils blown wide out of fear or desire he did not know. Together they fought, connected with a singular purpose, feeding off of each other powers to destroy Snoke’s personal guard.

 

In the battle Kylo wanted to rage out as he witnessed Rey getting her arm sliced, a mild wound, but it made his blood boil regardless. No one should ever lay hands on his scavenger. A feeling touched the back of his mind: _stay focused, win this fight for her_. Ren braced himself, calming his mind, and focused on the three guards as they began to lung at him again.

 

*

 

“The fleet!” Without a hesitation the young Jedi girl turned away from Kylo Ren leaving her precious lightsaber in his hands and turned her full attention back to her rebel scum. Still breathing hard, Kylo turned his concentration from Rey to the sliced body of the once powerful Supreme Leader. Snoke’s lower half had crumbled away from the throne leaving it empty, and ready for the taking.

 

“Order them to stop firing! There is still time to save the fleet!” The panic in her voice pried his mind from the seat and back towards his scavenger. But his feet betrayed him, as Ren slowly approached the diasis, the flames illuminating the throne in a orange hue. The knight could hear the dark power calling to him, it was time for him to take his rightful place as leader. _Emperor, king, master_ the voices called to him.

 

“Ben?” Rey’s voice was barely a whisper now, the panic still edged around it. His eyes flicked over to her, she had lowered her hands to her sides, and the once determined, almost feral look of battle had washed completely from her face leaving only fear behind.

 

“It’s time to let old things die.” Ren was breathing heavy now, as the tendrils of dark power reached out to his mind.

 

“Snoke. Skywalker.” Kylo turned to Rey, his fists clenched and began walking towards her.

 

“The Sith. The Jedi. The rebels. Let it all die.” He was shaking now, as his hand lifted out and extended towards his scavenger.

 

“Rey, I want you to join me. We could rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy.”

 

“Don’t do this Ben. Please don’t go this way” Ren heard her little voice tremble, Rey’s plea was barely over a whisper. Her reluctance angered him, how could she not see the opportunity in front of her?

 

“No, no! You’re still holding on! Let go!” His anger was scaring Rey, the bottom of her eyes began to well with tears, knowing that her vision of him would no longer come to pass. Kylo wanted to reach out with his thumb and wipe her tear stained cheeks dry, and whisper to her that he would protect her, and give her everything in this world that Rey could desire: power, companionship, family…

 

“Do you want to know the truth about your family? Or have you always known?” He took another step towards her small trembling body as his questions were met with silence.

 

“You had just hidden it away? You know the truth.” He was in her space now, close enough to hear her try to stifle a whimper that barely passed her lips. Rey’s heartbroken eyes locked with his as he looked down upon her, eager to hear the truth but also screaming at him to stop.

 

“Say it” Kylo demanded, but again was met with no reply. Gently he tried again: “Say it.”

 

Rey’s eye’s cast downward, as more tears spilt over the edge.

 

“They were nobody.”

 

“They were filthy junk traders who sold you off for drinking money. They’re dead in a pauper's grave in the Jakku desert.” Kylo did not hold back, Rey needed to hear this truth, only then could she be free and strive to her full potential. The young girl let out a small sob as Ren continued.

 

“You have no place in this story. You come from nothing. You’re nothing.”

 

Kylo watched as the truth sunk into Rey’s face, he watched as resignation and brokenness replaced sadness. His heart ached for his scavenger, knowing that the truth she desired for: a family of her own, who would love her, and care for her, after all the years spent alone in the desert would not become reality. Ren knew that he could take all of her broken pieces and fit them together with his own to create something they had both coveted: a place in this world for their own.

 

“But not to me” Kylo finished, again he watched as those somber eyes lifted and crashed with his own determined orbs. Rey’s lips parted ever so slightly, as she tracked his hand. Ren extended his hand once again: “Join me.”

 

Rey’s brown eyes darted from his face back to the outstretched hand in front of her. Kylo could feel the conflict growing inside her mind, the thought of betraying her friends, those who had helped her when she was nobody. In a final desperate plea the commander of the Knights of Ren stepped forward once more, looked deep into her eyes, and whispered: “Please.”

 

Kylo knew that Rey would resist him, whether it be out of habit or just her nature, her eyes betrayed her thoughts as the sadness of her parentage reveal faded off her face into cold resolve. The young knight allowed himself a brief moment of hope as Rey lift her hand, drawing her fingers closer to his palm. However, a less observant force user would have missed the quick flash of her eyes towards her lightsaber that still resided in his palm.  

 

“Rey stop!” Before she had time to act Ren flicked his wrist and froze the last Jedi in place, arm half outstretched and writhing in place. Determination mixed with panic danced across her features.

 

“Please! The fleet.” Rey’s eye dashed towards the open window, as another one of the transport ships was blasted out of the stars.

 

“They’re my family, my friends, I need to save them.” Rey was begging now, the tears had begun to well up into the corners of her eyes again and threatened to spill out.

  
The throne room had almost completely caught on fire, with small embers cascading down around Kylo and Rey. In this light, Ren noticed how small his little scavenger was, and how when she cried Rey resembled a little girl. His eyes turned back to the last few struggling ships attempting to flee, noticing the large vessel, the _Raddus_ , his mother's ship turning and pointing itself towards the ship they stood on, threatening to jump into hyperspace and blow the _Supremacy_ and half of the First Order’s fleet to pieces.

 

Kylo reached down to his comm, and hailed Hux. The general answered almost instantly, his nasally smug voice filling the burning auditorium.

 

“What do you want? I am busy destroying the rebellion.”

 

“Concentrate your fire on the _Raddus_ , she’s about to ram us! Let the rebels go.”

 

“Who are you to order me!” The red haired general snarled back.

 

“That’s an order from the Supreme Leader!” Kylo barked before ending the call and turning his attention back to Rey.

 

*

 

“I am not your enemy Rey. Apart we are, Light and Dark always fighting one another. But together, together we can bring balance and harmony to this galaxy. Right the wrongs that both the Republic and the Empire brought to its people.”

 

Rey broke his gaze and looked away, towards the floor, out the window at the fleeing ships, anywhere but his pleading eyes. Together the pair watched as the Raddus had it's one last act of bravery foiled, and as the massive ship was gunned down before it could inflict any damage to the _Supremacy_ and the rest of the First Order’s fleet.

 

“Stay with me and I will spare the remainder of your friends. Stay with me, to let them live another day. To let them see what justice we can do for the territories under my command. Snoke is dead, and I was his heir apparent, everything the First Order commands is under my rule- no, under our rule. Join me, as my equal in all things, as my consort, empress what ever title you want. Save your friends, and save the galaxy.”

 

Ren released Rey from his grasp, her skinny frame tripping forward and in his arms, she was leaning into him quivering in his hands. Kylo watched as the constellation of tears fell from her eyes onto the floor.

 

“Together we will never be alone again. The force has chosen us, our two minds, to bring balance to the universe. The force showed me the vision of our future, your parents,how you would turn when the time called and the future we could share together.”

 

Kylo projected the small glimmer of the future the force had blessed upon him into Rey’s shaken mind. The scavenger saw Kylo extending his hand to her before, but instead of her hesitating she accepted it and he lead her forward into a different future than the one she experience herself. Moments flashed across her open eyes: Kylo ruling the galaxy, with her by his side. Emperor and Empress, both equal in power. The changes they would make, and the good they would do for the forgotten citizen of the First Order. His image changed, and Ren was holding her chin up to him, tenderness and affection blushed his face as her looked down at Rey before claiming her lips. The vision jumped again to the children she would bear him, and the power they would inherit. At the end of it all Rey could not deny the desire she felt for this vision to come to pass.

 

Rey dismissed the feeling, and began to project the vision she had of Ben Solo into Kylo Ren’s mind. Being back at Maz’s tavern with Finn, Poe, Chewie, and Leia who was there with his poor excuse of a father, they looked blissful almost. The illusion changed to Rey standing by the lakeside with the sun on her face, she is in Jedi clothing. There are children running around her, they are younglings at the Jedi academy. Rey turns her head to see Ben, not Kylo, walking towards her, they intertwine their hands before the dream dissolves.

 

“In my visions there is always a place for Ben Solo” Rey manages to choke out.  

 

“ _My mielis, my viskas”_ Ren whispered into Rey’s ear as she crumples to the floor on her knees. Kylo dragged her close to his chest, keeping his scavenger’s small body entangled between his own.

 

It was intoxicating having his little Rey so close to him, around them the tendrils of light force collided with his own dark, and a feeling of balance was felt. Snoke had claimed to forge the bond between them, but after all the little moments, the timid conversations, and eventual hand caressing, Ren knew that this connection was formed by something even more powerful than Snoke himself: it was a product of the force trying to bring balance to the galaxy.

 

The young knight drank in the power that swirled around them, reaching out his mind to hers, feeling the pain and sorrow she was trying to contain. Coming to terms with the possibility that she might never see her friends again, and more importantly how she had committed the ultimate act of betrayal to the cause she had so desperately fought for. An urge to comfort his prize swept over Kylo mind, and slowly he dipped his tendrils of power into her mind, trying to ease the pain of memory and guilt from her conscious.   

 

In between the mix of sadness, healing and sobbing Rey projected the thought straight into Kylo’s mind:

 

_For my friends, I will stay. For my friends, I will fix the universe. For them. Not you._

 

_“Of course my mielis”_ Kylo replied, smiling inward to himself knowing still that Rey’s fire had not diminished.

 

The two of them stayed like that for a long time, until the Resistance ships had disappeared from view and the burning around them had slowed to embers. Kylo was very content on holding Rey close to his chest, his head resting on her own, as he gently stroked his _jidai’s_ battle worn hair as she emptied her sadness to the void.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alliance was made, but now the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to all! Sorry I am a slow writer, but its better than nothing!

*

 

Kylo would of stayed entangled in Rey’s body forever if he could. However, he was the Supreme Leader now, and the First Order needed his direction, which arrived in the form of General Hux. 

 

The ginger burst through the doors to Snokes, now Kylo’s, throne room, immediately the man stopped in his tracks, his eyes darting across the room until they landed on the bisected body of the former Supreme Leader. 

 

Slowly Hux’s eyes panned over to Rey and Kylo, a fine eyebrow arch lifted and what could only be described as disgust panned over his features. Ren made his move to stand, only to have Rey tighten her grip on his shoulders, and push her head closer to his chest. 

 

_ My jidai, let me take care of it,  _ the knight cooed into her mind. Slowly Rey let go, and the two rose together.  Rey look weathered, and exhausted, her arm was still bleeding, her face was covered in a sheen of dirt, Ren observed her as she leaned against him in her weakened state. 

 

Kylo turned his attention back to his general, the pale man face had twisted into a snarl as Ren started leading Rey out of the room. 

 

“What happened.” Hux demanded, the disdain  and loathing dripping from his voice. 

 

“We killed Snoke.” 

 

Hux’s mouth drapped open as the general grasped to find words. 

 

“The Supreme Leader was not long fit to serve. Gather a few forces and get them down to that Resistance base, let’s finish this.” 

 

Rey head perked up, and a look of confusion and hurt dashed across her worn features, but before she could open her mouth to protest Hux snapped in. 

 

“Finish this? Who do you think you’re talking to? You presume to command my army! Our Supreme Leader is dead! We have no ruler!” 

 

The redhead snarled, spitting his words towards Kylo and Rey. Ren felt his blood boil, his anger prickling around him, the force stirring up a cloud of darkness within him. It was easy for the knight to lift his hand and flex his thumb and middle finger together, it gave him joy to watch Hux struggle to breathe. 

 

“The Supreme Leader is dead” Kylo snarled back adding more pressure to Hux’s neck. 

 

“Long live the Supreme Leader” The general managed to choke out, his face beginning to bloom red as he gasped for oxygen that would not come. Ren wanted to hold him there until the life slipped from his body, he desired to be rid of Hux’s annoyance, but a gentle hand pulled his outstretched arm down, releasing the dying man from Kylo grasp. Ren turned to see Rey’s determined face, 

 

_ Stop.  _

 

The knight soften, noticing again how spent Rey looked, Hux and the First Order could wait, his scavenger needed to be taken care of. Ren turned back to his general, who was now on all fours wheezing. 

 

“Send a message to the Resistance, tell them in one standard cycle representatives from the First Order and themselves will meet and discuss terms of a ceasefire. In the meantime General, prep my armies, we are ending this forsaken war the peaceful way” Kylo looked down and met Rey’s tired eyes, “Or the volatile way.”

 

“Yes Supreme Leader” Hux’s voice was ragged and raw from being choked.   

 

The knight nodded his head before sweeping Rey up bridal style into his arms. The jedi began to squirm against him, 

 

“I can walk.” 

 

“You’re weak, tired, and bleeding. I don’t mind.” 

 

*

 

Ren wanted to hide her away, somewhere from prying eyes, so he jumped shipped from the  _ Supremacy _ to the  _ Finalizer _ and sheltered Rey in his own private quarters. Kylo’s private rooms were simple: a main area were his bed, desk and sitting area was all open to each other, and a fresher. His room had one expansive window looking out towards the stars that were frame with red curtains. Ren laid his small jedi on the silk black and red bed sheets before retreating to a control panel on the wall, were he hailed for a med-droid. 

 

Rey was watching Kylo as he moved about his chambers, she was perched on her knees in the middle of a bed that was far too soft for her liking. To be in Ren’s room, amongst things and objects that he collected made him too human, too real, and unlike the monster that she had sworn to destroy. Kylo had settled at his desk, reading through a holopad with great concentration, two massive charcoal bookshelves encase his dark reading desk. 

 

“This is your room” Rey said to break the deafening silence that had grown between them since they had left the throne room. 

 

“This is your bed” the scavenger continued, drawing Kylo’s eyes from the reading were they had previously been focused on. 

 

“For now, this will be our room until I can organize for your chambers to be made adjacent to mine. I will sleep on the couch tonight.” 

 

Rey shook her head, and tried to conceal the blush that had began to burn over her cheeks. 

 

“I can take the couch this is your room after all.” 

 

Kylo opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted by the arrival of the med-droid, who immediately began scanning Rey and assessing her wounds. The droid was a cheery thing, that beeped and performed its task efficiently. The scavenger spoke to the droid, FS-8 as she found out, while it patched up her shoulder. 

 

Upon ending FS-8 recommended rest, and a mild painkiller for Rey’s comfort, the droid left the two force users in the same awkward silence they started with. This time it was Ren who broke the silence. 

 

“The fresher is through that doorway” he motioned behind Rey. The young jedi nodded, taking the opportunity to escape the heavy silence between them. Closing the sliding metal door behind her Rey took in how pristine the fresher was, all of the grey tile gleamed under the lights, inspecting the shower revealed a control panel for hot and cold water, along with a soap dispensary. 

 

Rey began to undress, until she felt his presence at the metal door. Kylo hovered his hand briefly before knocking, 

 

“Here is a change of clothing for you. I’ll make sure yours are sent to be cleaned.” The medal door slid open just enough for Ren to shove a oversized black tunic through the crack. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

Rey who was dressed down to just her bindings and undergarments, crossed her arms over her chest as Kylo’s eye cautiously rose to meet hers as the scavenger passed over her still warm clothes, before sliding the metal door closed. After regaining her privacy the girl stripped down to her naked skin, and hoped in the shower. 

 

Rey stood under the stream of water and basked in the luxury of it all, letting the water trickle down over her entire body. The jedi never had access to this type of luxury before: on Jakku bathing was limited to a few minutes with a bucket of lukewarm water, with only the essential areas of the body getting clean. Her short time on Ahch-To had her bathing in the cold of the ocean, and never feeling completely clean. 

 

Tinkering with the control panel eventually produced Rey with soap for her hair, with she lathered and massaged her scalp deeply with. Inhaling the sweet exotic smell of the shampoo stirred up memories, the scent of the wash was familiar. It took Rey a few moments before she realized why: it was Kylo’s soap, it was his scent. A somber expressed crossed her face as the weight of her familiarity with Ren settled in. The Resistance’s sworn enemy, the murder of Han Solo, and facilitator to the genocide of the Hosnian system was now her ally. 

 

Rey had committed treason, and betrayed her friends by siding with the enemy. In that moment, when Kylo offered her his hand, a voice had reached out to her from the deepest part of her mind, telling her that what Ren said had been true. Apart they were enemies, but together the power of light and dark could do good, and bring balance to the world. The scavenger thought of Finn, her very first friend, how hurt he would be knowing that she had forgone him, in defeat Rey lowered her head and let the tears come naturally to her. The jedi stayed in the shower for a long time, making silent apologies to all her friends that they would never hear. 

 

*

 

Rey emerged dressed in Ren’s tunic which in her case was acting like a dress, from the fresher to find Kylo still hunched over his desk reading from the holopad, a focused and concerned look was drawn over his brow. The knight didn’t look up as the scavenger crossed the room towards the bed, pulling the black silk sheets back before crawling under the blankets. 

 

Kylo peered up from the holopad and took the girl in: Rey had positioned herself against the headboard of his bed with the blankets pooled around her waist, the scavengers wet hair was cascading around her shoulders. Her small frame was drowning in the oversized tunic, but it still clung to the shape of her body. The knight’s wandering eyes finally rested on her brown orbs, a look of anticipation shimmered across Rey’s face.  

 

“You should rest. You need you strength for when we meet with the Resistance tomorrow. I want you there… by my side tomorrow.” 

 

“What about you? Should you not rest?” 

 

Rey was surprised at her own boldness, a few moments ago she had been agonizing over her betrayal of her friends, and now she was caring about the fatigue of a monster. However, there was a coil was building in the bottom of her stomach over the idea of inviting Kylo into bed with her. Rey could not deny how her body reacted to his touch, and the desire to have him near was beginning to become more powerful and consuming.

 

Ren tired very hard to keep his face neutral, not wanting his body to betray how egar he was to join Rey. Kylo knew he had to be cautious with the girl, only a few hours ago had she joined him, left the cause she had fought for so dearly, he did not want to overwhelm her. 

 

“You’ve had a challenging day, tomorrow will not be any easier.” Ren stood from his perch by his desk, and took a seat on the edge of his bed next to Rey. 

 

“I want you to have your strength, you need your rest, uninterrupted.” Gently the knight placed a glove hand next to Rey’s leg. 

 

“Rey, what you did today was the right thing. I swear that everything I said, everything I promised you, I will uphold.” 

 

Rey’s eyes broke from his own, and looked out over his shoulder towards the window. Beyond Kylo she could see Crait becoming surrounded with the fleet of star destroyers. 

 

“Promise me you won’t kill them.” 

 

Ren was shocked by the words that seem to tumble out of Rey’s mouth, they were frank and truthful thoughts that she was unable to contain. 

 

“I have called for the ceasefire, tomorrow we will negotiate with the general, Skywalker, or whoever they send. Hopefully when the Resistance sees our alliance they will be inclined to join us, and to end this long fought war.” 

 

Ren was unable to contain the passion and excitement he felt for their plan, his fire died down once he gazed upon Rey’s sunken features. 

 

“What? What have I done to upset you?” 

 

“You did not answer my question. What if they don’t want to join, what if they see what I have done and call me a traitor?” 

 

Kylo could feel the panic building in her voice, and before he could catch himself, Ren raised a gloved hand to Rey’s face, cupping the side of her cheek. The scavenger froze for a moment, before leaning into the welcome touch, and letting out a shaky breath. 

“Please try not to worry, I promise no harm will come to them, so long as they do not threaten our safety.” Kylo soothed, the corners of his mouth lifting up to produce a small, rare smile as he tried to reassure his jedi.

 

“But for now please get some rest.” 

 

*

 

After Ren had retreated back to his desk, as much as he wanted to comfort Rey and stay by her side, the knight needed to prepare for tomorrow. To achieve peace Kylo would have to face his mother- the general, the Resistance and presumably Skywalker, negotiate in the favour of the First Order, and attempt to appease Rey all simultaneously.  

 

On top of that Kylo knew he had to solidify his rule as Supreme Leader. Ren didn’t like the name, it hung heavy in the air and reminded him of Snoke, who was in his mind now a failure. The former ruler had been an unsuccessful master and ruler, both qualities Kylo wanted to improve upon. The knight resolved not to be the Supreme Leader of the First Order but instead settled on the title Emperor Kylo Ren, ruler of the First Order, commander of the knights of Ren and sworn protector of the people. The knight smiled to himself as the lustful rush of power filled his veins, his new title pleased him. 

 

Rey wiggled upon the bed drawing Kylo’s attention towards her again. The little scavenger had curled herself up in the middle of the bed, with the blankets pooling around her hips, laying on her side one arm stretched out towards him. 

 

_ Empress Rey of Jakku, jedi warrior, consort to Kylo Ren, mother to the First Order.  _

 

An impressive title befitting his future queen.  

 

Kylo decided to address the First Order via a broadcasted written message, drawing up a new page to begin drafting his first official message as ruler of the First Order: 

 

_ The Supreme Leader is dead. May he rest in peace. We now find ourselves in a period of transition, I Kylo Ren, Master’s of the Knights of Ren, and heir apparent to both Snoke and Darth Vader have staked my claim to the throne. From this day forth there will be no Supreme Leader anymore, but an Emperor to govern the First Order and all the territories it posses.  _

 

_ My first official act as Emperor was to address the remainder of the Resistance, tomorrow we will begin a dialogue in hopes to end this lengthy bloodshed. Joining me will be Rey of Jakku, former First Order enemy turned ally, and future consort to the Emperor Kylo Ren. I am confident that these talks will be successful, allowing the First Order to focus on bringing peace to other parts of the galaxy.    _

 

_ This war has changed us, as a military and as a government. Our goals and ideals must evolve to keep up with the needs of my people.  _ _ I ask my citizen’s to stand calm and firm and united in this time of trial. Previously we had turned to violence to settle the differences between ourselves and those who are now our enemies; but it has been in vain. Tomorrow we start anew to bring the First Order to glory.  _

 

_ Your protector and commander _

 

_ Emperor Kylo Ren. _

 

Satisfied with his message the knight sent it to all primary First Order commande posts with written directions to forward it onto the entire First Order personal and fleet. Sitting back in his chair Ren felt a small amount of stress leaving his body, only to be replaced by the overwhelming feeling of fatigue. 

 

Standing from his desk, Kylo slowly crawled onto the bed, trying very hard not to disturb his sleeping jedi. Ren rested his body close to Rey’s, he was laying on his back with his arms crossed above his head, slowly letting sleep claim him. In his dazed mind, Kylo felt the presence of a smaller body rolling close to him, the small frame draping itself over his chest, and leaning against his side. Naturally Ren dropped one of his arms to wrap around Rey’s small form, pulling it closer to his side before sleep finally took him. 

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if this does anything for ya


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talks of Crait begin

*

Poe stared at the report laid in front of him, the words unable to fully sink into his racing mind. The paper before him contained a message from the First Order that had been intercepted by the Resistance a few hours after Kylo Ren himself had sent a communion request with the rebels. 

 

_ Emperor Kylo Ren.  _ _ Former First Order enemy turned ally. Future consort. _

 

The pilot’s mind was reeling, Rey their supposed saviour had sided with the First Order, and was apparently to be his future wife. Poe knew Leia had been looking forward to the talks with Ren, ever since he offered the chance, praying that this was her son turning back to the light. But the flyboy had been suspicious, and had requested the reconnaissance report because of that intuition. Hanging his head in distress Poe knew what he had to do, the pilot would take this to Leia, the general would know what to do when high treason had been committed by a member of the Resistance; for siding with the First Order, sworn enemy of the Resistance, was to commit the ultimate betrayal. 

 

*

 

Rey woke first, letting her eyes fluttered open to the dimly lit room around her, before focusing on the mass in front of her. Sometime during their sleep, the two force users had entangled their bodies together, ultimately ending up face to face with one another. Kylo’s arm resting across her hips towards the small of her back, and her arms clinging around his shoulder blades, with her head just tucked under his chin. The knight was still sleeping, a serene almost peaceful expression painted his face. 

 

_ What do monsters dream of?  _

 

The curiosity in Rey got the better of her, reaching out with the force the girl allowed one tendril of light to touch Ren’s mind. The scenery of Kylo’s dream began to bloom behind her own eyelids, he was a young boy, lanky and awkward, standing before him was a younger Leia who was surrounded by the light side of the force, so much so Rey had to shield her eyes. 

 

_ “Ben, sometimes we must put duty before our own desires, it is the ultimate sacrifice. You’re a Jedi, you will come to understand this.”  _

 

_ “Mother please, I don’t want you to go, ten months is a long time.” _

 

_ “The New Republic needs a leader my son, it’s my call to duty. Plus I am sure Luke will keep you occupied at the academy. Your father said he would drop in every now and then.  _

 

In the dream Leia tenderly squeezed her son’s hand before placing a motherly kissed on his forehead. Love flowed openly between mother and son. Rey felt the mixture of guilt, anger and pain well up in Kylo’s mind, before the scavenger was suddenly pushed out of the dreamscape before her. The illusion around fading, and the settings of her reality formed. Kylo’s brown orbs had now woken up, and were looking at her, still hazy from sleep, but displeasure burned behind them. 

 

“I will ask you to stay out of my dreams” Kylo mumbled, his voice still dry and uncomfortable from his repose. Despite the knight’s mild annoyance with her, Ren pulled her closer to his body.  

 

“Is that how you see your mother? Bathed in all that light?” Rey felt like pushing his limits. 

 

“It is how I see you as well _my_ _viskas._ ” The response surprised her, however she pushed on. 

 

“You have called me that before. What language is that? What are you calling me?” 

 

“It is Sith.” 

 

“The Sith have their own language?” 

 

“Yes  _ my jidai _ , you have much to learn about the Force. Hence of why you need a teacher.” 

 

Rey frowned as she remembered her and Kylo’s battle on Starkiller Base. The scavenger wanted to defend herself, but knowing Luke had only taught her two out of three lessons she was promised weighed heavy on her mind.  

 

“You did not answer my question, again.” 

 

Ren’s eyes had closed, small curls of hair had fallen over his face as Rey continued to ask her questions. The corner of Kylo’s mouth curled into a grin, before he opened his mouth to reply. 

 

“It means  _ everything _ in Sith.” 

 

_ My everything.  _

 

*

 

The embracing couple enjoyed a few more moments of bliss before the reality of the day finally hit them, it was Kylo who untangled himself first. Rising to get changed quickly into his uniform of all black, before disappearing into the fresher. Rey watched him silently from the blankets, dreading that if she began to move this false sense of peace would crumble with it. Fate did not give her a choice. Upon Kylo’s exit from the adjourning room, a swift and direct knock echoed from the door. 

 

Rey who was still perched on Kylo’s bed raised a suspicious eyebrow as Ren crossed the room and arrived at her bedside. 

 

_ Hux.  _

 

The knight supplied a answer for her, as Kylo began to draw the black silk curtains that 

framed the corners of his bed. 

 

_ You are for  _ **_my_ ** _ eyes only. _

 

Before encompassing her in her veil Ren lifted her small hand and pressed his lips to it. The kiss was soft and gentle against her skin, a silent apology for hiding her away from the business at hand. 

 

Rey sat there in her fortress of silky sheets and comfort as the Supreme Leader of the First Order met with the commanding general to begin discussion on today’s delicate matters. 

 

“Emperor” Hux bowed stiffly at the waist when Kylo opened his door, before welcoming the red haired general into his private quarters, tucked in the corner of his arm was a holo. 

 

“We have much to discuss today, in regards to your ascension to the throne. May I congratulate you on that fine piece of writing you distributed to the ranks, an excellent move in securing your title as Emperor.” 

 

Kylo nodded his head in reserved agreement before Hux continued:

 

“There are a couple of issues however we must address before you descend to Crait today. One is you must sign this temporary document, swearing to uphold your duties as leader until your actual coronation. Mostly just legal bindings, nothing you won’t be swearing to on your crowning day.”  

 

The redhead passed Ren the holo, his eyes quickly skimming over the document before earning his approval and signature. 

 

“The second document is of the same nature, however it is for Rey. It contains her official statement renouncing the Resistance, and her acceptance into the First Order ranks.” 

 

“What is her rank General?” A hint of smugness hinged on Kylo’s every word, and a small grin had formed in the corners of his mouth. 

 

“Rey of Jakku outranks myself, and is just below yourself in the official hierarchy. Her title is yet to be determined, that is up to you as Emperor. Whatever title you decide upon is what she will be coronated as, along with yourself.” 

 

Kylo accepted the holo from Hux’s pale hand, standing from his seat and striding over to the black curtains, drawing them back just enough to pass the holo across the barrier of silk into Rey’s hands. 

 

The scavenger eyed the first document, quickly scanning over the words. The form was simple and straightforward, one paragraph contained the message that would be broadcasted throughout the First Order detailing her renunciation of the Resistance and General Leia Organa. 

 

“I Rey of Jakku, former Resistance fighter and sympathizer, hereby do reject my opinions and beliefs instilled in my by the Resistance, and General Organa. 

 

My faith and loyalty now lies with the First Order, and Emperor Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, Commander of the First Order and Ruler of his territories. I strive to bring prosperity and peace to the planets, provinces, cities, and villages of the First Order. I pledge myself to the cause of the First Order, in whatever my Emperor see’s fit for me. 

 

Sincerely, 

 

Rey of Jakku.” 

 

A space was left under her name for her signature. Rey knew if she signed this document there would be no turning back, her ties to the First Order and Kylo would be binding, and public for the world to see. Looking up she met Ren’s expecting brown orbs, his face remained neutral, as he waited for her decision. The scavenger’s hand hovered over the holo, before signing her name. 

 

The next document was much longer than the previous one, it contained the legal bindings of her position within the First Order, along with her official title. Rey had tried to read through it, but upon Kylo’s impatient looks she signed it before she had completed her reading. 

 

Upon her signing both the documents, Kylo drew the curtains closed again, a reassuring smile had spread across his features, and the feeling of pride radiated off his body. The future he had only seen a glimpse of had started to take form before his eyes. 

 

Ren returned to the sitting area, passing the signed holo across to Hux before the general continued. 

 

“You must pick your high council, along with your chief of staff. Additionally planning for your coronation must begin, it will be held in two weeks time, on Coruscant-” 

 

“Not Coruscant is too high of a risk. Our coronation will be held on Naboo. In the Palace Plaza, in Theed. I will be coronated there, before having a holiday at Varykino with the high ranking command and honoured guests.”

 

“Of course.” Hux’s mouth had formed a straight line of discontent across his pale face as he made amendments to his notes. Finally the redhead looked up and addressed the last bit of business for the meeting. 

 

“What type of security escort will you and the Lady Rey have today while you engage with the rebels?” 

 

“Last night I personally messaged the Knights of Ren, who I have recalled from their various missions to come back. Henceforth they will be Rey’s personal guard along with my own. They will be joining us at the conference” 

 

“And any ground and support troops? We want to make a strong statement.” 

 

*

 

The few battalions that Hux had amassed on Kylo request hand landed on the surface of Crait. Five AT-AT’s, along with two squadrons of TIE fighters had all congregated a few miles from the Resistance base, all waiting for Kylo’s Upsilon-class command shuttle to join them before making the short march to the meeting place. Just outside the massive doors to the mine that held the rebels, a tent had been erected, where both parties would meet to discuss the terms of a ceasefire. 

 

Kylo had observed his troops progress as he had been pacing the loading bay waiting for Rey to join his side so they could both descend to the salt wastes of Crait together. After Hux had departed his chambers the scavenger had barely spoken a word to him, no doubt still reeling from the documents Hux had demanded them to sign. The documents were a necessary evil, they single handedly confirmed his absolute authority as Emperor, and gave Rey a defined rank and roll within his monarchy. 

 

Looking up from his musing Kylo feasted his eyes upon his scavenger, her hair was down again, the brunette locks framing her face. She was dressed in a dark grey tunic, black leggings, and black leather boots. It was the darkest clothing Rey had ever dressed in, but still the bright power of the force radiated off her like heat from the sun.  

 

Behind her was Xhaas Ren, Biton Ren and Kleobis Ren, their faces covered in their anointed masks. Kylo nodded to his fellow knights before offering Rey his gloved hand, pulling her close to his side, as they entered his shuttle. The large matte black doors closing in behind them, locking the Emperor in with Rey and his knights. The ship took off from the bay of the  _ Finalizer _ and started it’s fall to planetside. 

 

“Xhaas, Biton, Kleobis, I am pleased to see that you returned so quickly after receiving my messages.” 

 

“We are most honoured to serve you once again Kylo Ren, before as our master and now as our Emperor.” Xhaas Ren stated, his mask like Kylo’s old one alternating his voice to a deeper and robotic format. The brother Biton and Kleobis nodded in agreement. 

 

“It is a pleasure to serve you as well Lady Rey” Xhaas added, turning his mask to look upon Rey’s face. Her grip upon Kylo’s arm tightened, before she calmly replied:

 

“I appreciate your service, and I hope you will be as loyal to me in your duties as you are to the Emperor.” A chill ran up Kylo’s spine, as Rey spoke his title. Xhaas, Biton and Kleobis all knelt before the scavenger, and pledged their allegiance to her and the Emperor again. 

 

Rey nodded in approval before turning her attention back to the terrain that had now formed around the ship. The salty flats of the dessert had come into view from the lounge area, and the mountains behind them showed their enormity. 

 

Carved out of the side of these ranges was a massive metal door, behind it, the Resistance: Finn, Leia, Chewie, maybe even Master Luke. Rey’s heart raced knowing she might see her friends… now her decreed enemies. Shame flooded her bloodstream, as if he could feel it himself Kylo looked down upon her now sunken features. The knight leaned over and whispered quietly into his scavenger’s ear.

 

“Remember Rey, we can save them all, you just have to make them see  _ my mielis. _ Convince them, show them that you’re the queen you were destined to be.” 

 

“What does that mean in Sith?”

 

“Darling.”

 

_ My darling _ .   

 

*

 

The command shuttle had dropped the envoy off a few yards from the tent, behind them the battalions slowly marched towards their destination. Together Kylo, Rey and the knights of Ren walked across the salt flats, leaving a trail of bloody footprints behind them. Xhaas headed the convoy, followed by Kylo and Rey, and flanked by Biton and Kleobis, upon arrival at the tent, Xhaas held the flaps open as Kylo entered followed by Rey. Inside held a table with three chairs, on both sides, and nothing else. Their party had arrived first, no representatives from the Resistance had yet to show. 

 

Hux soon joined the rest of the party, as they continued to wait. The general marched up to Kylo and Rey, something resembling a smile etched on his face. 

 

“Our reconnaissance team has reported that there are no exits out of that mine, should discussions go south, we could easily corner those rebel scum and destroy them once and for all.” 

 

Kylo opened his mouth to reply but was quickly silenced by Rey’s own words.

 

“Thank you General, however as you know these are talks of a ceasefire, and as such this information is rather useless.” 

 

Hux had opened his mouth to protest, a snarl forming in the back of his throat, but all attention had turned to the mirroring side of the tent as members of the Resistance filed in.  

 

A small security convoy of ten men crammed into the parallel side of the tent, forming a wall behind the table. It was only after the soldiers had settled into position did General Leia Organa emerge into the pavillion, followed by her brother Luke, Poe and lastly Finn. 

 

Rey’s eye met Finn’s, a smile spreading across her mouth, only to die before fully forming. The former stormtroopers eyes were cold, with the hurt of betrayal written all across his features. 

 

Silently Leia, Luke and Poe all took their seats at the wooden table. Kylo motioned for Rey to join him on his right hand side, as Hux sat on his left, leaving the knights of Ren standing on guard behind them. Once everyone was seated, an uncomfortable silence sat in the air, as no party dared to speak first. 

 

“I did not come here to listen to silence” Leia demanded, her voice was cold and practiced from years of sentate life. Kylo’s eye flicked from Luke’s to his mothers, the grim tense expression on his face hardening. 

 

“I am here because I made a promise, and for nothing else” Ren snapped back. 

 

“I didn’t realize First Order dogs were capable of keeping promises” Poe growled back, his eyes flicking towards Rey as he accused Kylo. 

 

“No better than rebel scum who are at their wits end stuck in a cave about to be obliterated” Kylo fired back at the flyboy, his temper beginning to flare. 

 

“This was a mistake.” Luke said as he began to rise from the table. 

 

“Wait!” Rey smashed her hand on the table, grabbing Luke and the rest of the representatives attention. 

 

“We are here because we need to work together. Snoke is dead, we killed him. The future is open, and ready for the taking. We have our differences on what that future might look like, but we have a common want: to end this horrific war. To stop the violence. So we can begin to heal and grow, and mend our divergence. The galaxy has been entrapped in chaos for too long, let us work together Resistance and First Order, so we can give the cosmos peace and a better quality of life.” 

 

Silence once again graced the tent as all eyes listened to Rey’s passionate speech. Kylo’s admiration flowed off of him like water through the bond and into her mind. 

 

Leia spoke first, her eyes steeled and her face grim. 

 

“That was a very passionate speech, but tell me Rey of Jakku: why would I listen to a traitor?” 

 

At his mother’s remarks Kylo stood, his temper beyond control, reaching for his crossguard. The Resistance soldiers braced, reaching for their blasters, and aiming not at Kylo, but all ten guns pointed at Rey. Everyone froze, Leia still sitting waiting for the answer she craved. 

 

“I am no traitor.” Rey growled out, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. 

 

“Consort to Emperor Ren himself? Doesn’t get more treasonus than that” Poe spat, before throwing the First Order issued speech transcript across the table. Rey grabbed the parchment and greedily read the words so clearly typed. 

 

_ Joining me will be Rey of Jakku, former First Order enemy turned ally, and future consort to the Emperor Kylo Ren. _

 

“What the hell is this.” The scavenger turned to Kylo, who was still tense, his eyes flicking from the multiple blasters pointed at them, to Rey. 

 

“I needed to solidify your role within the Order.” 

 

“Without my permission. Generally one is to ask before publicly announcing an engagement.” Rey was furious, only causing Kylo’s anger to flare even more within him.  

 

“I took the liberty as Emperor, yes.” 

 

Leia interrupted Kylo and Rey’s argument as she rose from her chair. 

 

“This is what you get when you side with murders and traitors Rey: lies, lies upon lies and deceit. Rey of Jakku I charge you with high treason against the Resistance, you are a wanted war criminal, and if you are caught the punishment is death.” With that the General and the various soldiers, including Poe and Finn, exited the tent, leaving only Skywalker and the First Order representatives. 

 

It was then when Kylo lost all control, and let his temper run rampant through his veins. Unsheathing his crossguard the wooden table was the first to crumble beneath his raging red blade, before turning his attention to Skywalker. A snarl escaped Ren’s lips before angling his blade towards the Jedi legend. 

 

“Xhaas, Biton, Kleobis, escort Lady Rey back to the ship. Hux begin firing on the mine.” 

 

“Kylo no!” She screamed, lunging for him. The knights descended upon Rey before she could fight back, trapping her struggling body in their grasps, and dragging her back towards the Upsilon, followed closely by Hux. 

 

“Did you come back to say you forgive me? Did you come back to save my soul?” 

 

“No.” 

 

Luke ignites his blade, and takes a battle stance, the two men, former family, began to appraise one another. Fury rushing through his veins, Kylo lunged first, lancing his blade down towards Luke, and missing completely. 

 

“I failed you Ben, I am sorry.” Luke kept his voice even, and neutral, as if the apology didn’t come naturally to him. 

 

“I’m sure you are! The Resistance is dead, and when I kill you, I will have killed the Last Jedi!” Kylo spat back, the darkside of the force completely consuming him as he readied himself for another attack. 

 

“Amazing, every word of what you just said was wrong. The rebellion continues, the war is just beginning, and I will not be the last Jedi.” Something strange crossed Luke features, almost like an echo of relief. 

 

“I’ll destroy all of it.” 

 

Luke disengaged his lightsaber before calmly replying, 

 

“No. Strike me down in anger and I will always be with you, just like you father.” 

 

Kylo bolted, swinging his blade clean through Luke’s torso, waiting for the force to leave his body, but it did not come. Instead Ren whipped his head around, to see Luke facing him, completely intact. Rage pumped through his veins as the knight raised his blade, outstretched and walked towards his old master. Anger exploded in him as the blade easily sank through the force projection version of Luke. 

 

“No.” 

 

“See you around kid.” The jedi legend, opening his mind to the knight, and behind his own eyelids Ren saw a concentrated Luke, floating on an islands cliff on a planet far, far away. The image faded and with the wind, so did Luke’s body. In defeat, Kylo turned towards the mountains, smoke was billowing out from the entrance of the mine. The knight reached out with the Force and felt no living creatures residing in the cave. The Resistance had slipped away, Luke had only been buying them enough time to escape. 

 

“No!” 

 

Kylo stilled himself, as a massive movement in the force rippled through space. Luke Skywalker was dying, his force signature beginning to fade, until it was no more. 

 

*

 

Deep within the cave, General Leia Organa, was lifting hundreds of rocks into the air, for the resistance to live on, in memory of her brother, and husband. The few remaining fighters loaded on the Falcon and jumped to light speed, to start again, and to light the spark of hope that is the Resistance. 

 

*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years to all! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
